dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Hootingham-Gore
Hootingham-Gore is one of the lieutenants of the Gittish Empire in IX and the lead strategist, specializing in manipulation above all else. According to his description information, he was actually the one who revived Barbarus, not Corvus. He is the first of the Triumgorate to be encountered, but the second to be fought. After Goreham-Hogg is defeated and the barrier broken, Hootingham-Gore will finally engage the party in a battle. As with the other Triumgorate members and all of the Gittish Empire, he was killed by Greygnarl three hundred years ago but was revived by Corvus to do his bidding. After being resurrected, he became part owl, possibly to show his intelligence. Appearance Personality Biography Games Main Games ''IX After you have obtained all the Fyggs, Hootingham-Gore makes his first appearance, riding on the back of Barbarus. After you return from the observatory, Aquila reveals himself to be a traitor, forcing the hero/ine to hand over all of the Fyggs. After Aquila takes all of the Fyggs, Hootingham-Gore attacks the Starflight Express and it plummets into Wormwood Creek. Hootingham-Gore appears briefly during the events in the Gortress, handing over the reigns to Goreham-Hogg, who is eventually overthrown. After these events, Hootingham-Gore is found guarding the entrance to Gittingham Palace. It is here he finally challenges the party to a battle. He fights alongside two Bad Karmour who have a tendency to guard him, preventing him from taking damage. After he is defeated, the entrance to Gittingham Palace opens up, and the way forward is revealed. In the Realm of the Mighty, Hootingham-Gore is once again brought back to life to test the party, as are the rest of the Triumgorate. He challenges the party to a battle, saying that he does not trust Corvus and will dethrone him once he defeats the party. However, he never gets the chance to try, as he is defeated once again and Corvus doesn't bring him back a third time. This marks his final appearance. =Battles = 1st Encounter= Sage's elixir (100%) |note = One of the Triumgorate. Used stolen celestial power to bring back Barbarus and bend him to the will of the Empire. Threw his lot in with the ghastly Gittish Empire three hundred years ago, and was brought back as a beastly bird. |location = Gittingham Palace - Exterior - Entrance}} Iron ore Hades' Helm |note = Two accompany Hootingham-Gore}} Though Hootingham-Gore has low HP, the two Bad Karmours that accompany him can make the fight hard. Take them out first, as they can use Helm Splitter to lower your defence, and sometimes protect Hootingham-Gore from attacks. Once they are gone, Hootingham-Gore is fairly easy. He can use the Fuddle (inflicts confusion) and Divine Intervention (lowers resistance to magic) spells, which rarely work, and the fairly weak Frizzle and Swoosh spells. He can also cast Bounce on himself, so focus on using physical attacks while keeping healed, and he will fall easily enough. Amusingly, if all of your characters are under the effects of Bounce or Magic Mirror, then Hootingham-Gore will start using physical attacks, which do negligible damage, especially when Buffed. |-| 2nd Encounter= Malicite (100%) |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same as it was except its HP is less, Agility is a little more, and it gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Realm of the Mighty - L8}} =Attributes Resistance = Side Games Joker 2 Professional Hootingham-Gore made his first appearance as an obtainable monster in this game. He is an A rank monster of a single space. Of course, he specializes in magic and has has great MP, but poor HP. He is fought alongside the other Triumgorate in the battle against Solitaire. Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca’s Marvelous Mysterious Key Gallery DQIX - Hootingham-Gore in Upover.png|Hootingham-Gore in Upover in the Japanese version of ''IX. DQIX - Hootingham-Gore2.png|Hootingham-Gore in the Gittingham Palace entrance in the Japanese version of IX. DQIX - Hootingham-Gore3.jpg|Hootingham-Gore on Barbarus in the Japanese version of IX. DQMJ2PRO - Hootingham-Gore.png|Hootingham-Gore sprite in MJ2Professional. DQMJP - Triumgorate.jpg|Hootingham-Gore alongside the other Triumgorate in MJ2Professional. Related enemies *Fowleye Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains